The crazy ones
by Eir Morgan
Summary: La locura es ese algo extraño, indeseado, presuntamente infeccioso, esa cosa con la que los pueblerinos de South Park conviven día a día. Esta es la vida de "The crazy ones", el cuarteto más extraño de la secundaria, y el mundo que los rodea... Tweemas, Bratters, Creek, Bunny, Cryle, Bendy y más.
1. Chapter 1

**South Park y sus personajes pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**.**

Prólogo: The four of us

Podría llegar a decirse, de una forma u otra, que la locura es algo con lo que se nace o se contrae gracias al medio. Algo que va más allá de la normalidad del humano corriente y el paso agobiante de sus días monótonos. La locura es ese algo extraño, indeseado, presuntamente infeccioso, esa cosa con la que los pueblerinos de South Park convivían día a día; pero, y aún con todos los sucesos extraños que se acontecían en sus calles, se empeñaban en dejar atrás. Era simplemente más fácil vivir en un espejismo de seguridad y naturalidad retorcida, antes de aceptar que las cosas iban de terribles a hilarantes y viceversa.

La pequeña escuela de South Park no era alguna excepción a aquella regla primordial, y los mismos estudiantes se habían hecho a la idea de continuar con ella, con o sin su entendimiento de por medio. Todo aquello que fuese potencialmente diferente era aislado y discriminado, tal como a "ellos" les había pasado.

Tweek Tweak sacudió la cabeza con suavidad, tratando de dispersar todos aquellos pensamientos. Ser visto como un fenómeno se le antojaba a demasiada presión; pero, hasta cierto punto, debía admitir que se había acostumbrado a ello. Las miradas recriminatorias, los comentarios mal intencionados y los insultos ya no eran tan hirientes, mucho menos cuando recordaba que sus amigos lo adoraban con todo y sus defectos. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus delgados labios, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de mesa.

– ¿Pasa algo, Tweek? – el rubio levantó sutilmente la mirada, encontrándola con los preocupados y brillantes ojos de Leopold "Butters" Stotch.

– ¡No! ¡No, no pasa nada! – respondió rápido y alterado entonces, siendo tan él como era –. Es sólo que el café sabe diferente hoy y…

– Y probablemente sea una 'Verga' conspiración del gobierno, los extraterrestres y los gnomos para 'Culo' robar tu sangre y hacer frazadas con tu cabello – secundó Thomas Foster, sacando una pequeña risa por parte de Butters y Bradley Daniels, el último integrante de la mesa.

– ¡Gah! ¡No deberían reírse! Esto es un 'ngh' asunto serio. El gobierno quiere atentar contra mí, yo lo sé.

– ¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Dejar que los extraterrestres te rapten en la noche y te pongan una sonda anal mientras duermes? – Butters rió un poco, recordando que tanto Cartman como Craig habían pasado por eso.

– ¿De verdad hacen eso? Podrían llevarme a mí también si es así – comentó Bradley, haciendo gestos femeninos con una de las manos, más por seguir el chiste que otra cosa.

Tweek rió despacio.

Sus compañeros de escuela los habían apodado "The crazy ones" hace unos años, uno de los grupos más conocidos de la secundaria, incluso tanto como "The boys" – liderados por Stanley Marsh – y "Craig and those guys". El nombre era ofensivo, los cuatro lo sabían, pero así estaba bien para ellos.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo antes de que se hiciesen grandes amigos, sobre todo porque se conocían desde mucho antes de que todo empezara. Iban a las mismas clases, pasaban los recesos juntos y comían en la mesa más apartada de la cafetería todos los días. Las cosas no eran fáciles para ellos, pero ahí estaban para apoyarse, para hacerse sentir que el mundo no era tan cruel y doloroso como lo conocían.

– Por cierto, Brad – articuló Stotch, picando algo de la comida en su charola. Odiaba la comida de la escuela – ¿Cuándo te quitan el yeso?

– Creo que la semana que viene. Aunque, en realidad, preferiría quedarme con él un tiempo más. Me gusta mucho el dibujo que tiene – respondió, mientras observaba la obra en cuestión: un caballero romano, casi desnudo, cabalgando un alicornio por sobre el arcoíris. Tweek realmente se había lucido con ese diseño –. De todas formas creo que lo guardaré luego de que me lo quiten. Seguramente me enyesaran de nuevo en un par de meses y podré tener otro dibujo en ése también.

Un silencio incómodo sopló entre ellos, mientras las voces del resto de sus compañeros revotaban entre las paredes.

El padre de Bradley era un hombre devotamente religioso y homofóbico, además del único causante de que el chico asistiese al campamento New Grace cuando tenía apenas nueve años. Lidiar con la idea de que su único hijo fuese homosexual le hervía la sangre como ninguna otra cosa, o así lo hizo hasta que su esposa se armó del valor suficiente para divorciarse de él y tomar la custodia de Bradley. El rubio no supo nada de su padre durante años, hasta que su madre falleció en un accidente automovilístico hace más o menos tres años atrás. La custodia fue inmediatamente cedida a su padre, quién había rehecho su vida con una mujer tan desquiciada como él. Las palizas constantes y los gritos se hicieron habituales en la vida de Daniels entonces, todo en base a la condición que lo había aquejado durante toda su vida. El chico vivía con los ojos morados, la piel magullada y las extremidades rotas, siendo siempre disfrazado bajo la excusa de que era un niño torpe que solía caer por las escaleras o tropezarse con sus propios pies.

– Deberías 'Culo cagado' denunciarlos, Brad.

– ¡Por supuesto que deberías! ¡¿Qué pasaría si un día te matan a golpes?!¡Oh, Jesús! ¡No quiero que 'ngh 'mueras! – Tweek enredó algunos de sus dedos entre las hebras rubias de su cabello, jalándolo con fuerza –. ¡Tendríamos que organizarte un funeral y yo odio los funerales! ¡¿Y si me piden que te dedique unas palabras?! ¡Le tengo pánico a hablar en público y eso sería demasiada presión! ¡Gah! ¡¿Qué haría entonces, Bradley?! ¡Dime qué haría! – siguió gritando, mientras sacudía al susodicho por los hombros de la playera.

-Calmarte, Tweekers, eso es lo que deberías hacer – le apartó las manos con cuidado, desviando la mirada en un movimiento tímido y nervioso. Se mordió las uñas como hacía cuando era más pequeño, como seguía haciendo cada vez que los acontecimientos lo superaban –. "Humíllense, pues, bajo la poderosa mano de Dios, para que, llegado el momento, él los levante. Depositen en él todas sus preocupaciones, pues él cuida de ustedes." 1 Pedro 5:6-7.

Tweak lo observó por un par de segundos, confundido, tratando de entender qué había querido decirle con eso. Recordaba vagamente los comentarios que le había hecho Butters acerca de esa manía que Bradley tenía por citar versículos de la biblia, siempre en un intento de recordarse lo pecaminosa que era la homosexualidad. Pero, desde que él lo conocía, Daniels también repetía citas al azar sobre cualquier tema. Seguramente lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo consigo mismo.

Era extraño… Y por eso estaba con ellos.

– Es sólo un año y unos cuantos meses más antes de cumplir los dieciocho y poder cuidarme por mi cuenta – continuó, aún con las uñas en la boca –. Entonces podré conseguir un trabajo y rentar un cuarto. No es demasiado tiempo, y es mucho mejor que terminar en una casa de acogida del estado… "Así, pues, hagamos el bien sin desanimarnos, que a su debido tiempo cosecharemos si somos constantes." Gálatas 6: 9.

Otro silencio tétrico, esta vez adornado por una pelea de Kyle y Cartman. Seis años transcurridos desde los diez y aún seguían llevándose como perros y gatos. Stan estaba a una orilla de la mesa, sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz, mientras murmuraba algo acerca de lo mierdera que era la vida. Kenny era el más ausente en todo aquel embrollo, mirando la revista porno que escondía tras la cobertura de un libro de historia europea.

Un suspiro ahogado murió en la boca de Leopold.

Adoraba a sus nuevos amigos y la relación tan cercana y comprensiva que con ellos llevaba; pero la melancolía lo asaltaba sin que pudiese obrar al respecto. Extrañaba la presencia de aquellos lejanos días cuando jugaban a la "Vara de la verdad" y a "Texanos contra mexicanos"; extrañaba a Kyle y a Stan, también a Craig y sus amigos ¡Incluso extrañaba a Eric! Le hacían falta los gritos, las peleas, las aventuras de infancia, la satisfacción de que todo hubiese seguido como antes. Fue doloroso darse cuenta, con el paso de los días, de que él fue el único que cambió entre ellos. Los intereses dejaron de ser los mismos y la inocencia se disipó en el aire, exactamente igual que la "amistad" que tenían. Ellos siguieron siendo "The boys" y Butters encontró su lugar entre "The crazy ones", sin dejar de preguntarse nunca cómo hubiesen sido las cosas de otra manera.

Frotó sus nudillos un par de veces, sin despegar el azul de sus ojos de la figura ausente de Kenneth McCormick, el único que seguía siendo algo suyo. Sólo sus amigos sabían que tanto él como Kenny llevaban un noviazgo secreto desde el año pasado, algo así como una relación informalmente formal. No había regalos, felices aniversarios de mes ni San Valentines, sólo el fantasma de lo que una verdadera relación comprendería. Se veían de vez en vez, escondidos del mundo y sus habitantes, solamente porque McCormick así lo deseaba. Él decía que no era vergüenza, sólo que no se sentía listo para confesar una relación seria públicamente, mas Butters sabía que era mentira. Cualquiera que fuese visto con uno de ellos inmediatamente pasaba a estar infectado, a ser raro y, por tanto, a perderse en el abismo del rechazo escolar. Tweek y Thomas pasaron lo mismo; Craig los expulsó del grupo por estar demasiado "enfermos" y ensuciar su ya de por sí asquerosa reputación.

Balanceó los pies de adelante hacia atrás bajo la mesa.

Kenny aún continuaba siendo la tercera puta más grande en todo South Park, justo detrás de Liane Cartman y el Señor esclavo, algo que no abandonaría ni con ambos pies sobre el altar. Iba de chica en chica, de hombre en hombre, desechando al anterior como si fuese una mera traba emocional. No sentaría cabeza en la vida, porque eso de ser fiel atentaba contra sus principios. Pasaba un día con Butters y al siguiente lo terminaba, sabiendo que el chico lo aceptaría con los brazos abiertos cuando lo necesitase.

Stotch haría hasta lo imposible por él, pero Kenneth jamás le devolvería la mano.

– _¿_Les parece ir al cine después de clases? – Bradley apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano, mientras tamborileaba los dedos contra el plástico de su charola –. Rob Schneider acaba de sacar otra película.

– Tweek y yo pasamos – respondió Thomas, con un tono ligeramente entusiasmado –. Sus padres trabajan hasta 'Puta bastarda' tarde hoy y mi mamá está en un viaje de negocios… Quizá 'Vagina mierdera' mañana.

Una sonrisa alegre con dejes de envidia se dibujó en las facciones de Daniels.

– ¿Día especial? – inquirió, haciendo que Tweek escupiese su café en un solo movimiento. Estampó la taza sobre la mesa, moviendo las manos como si quisiese hablar sin atragantarse.

– ¡Jesucristo! ¡No deberían hablar de eso! – gritó, aguantándose las ganas de toser –. ¡¿Qué pasaría si Craig 'Ack' escucha?! ¡¿Y si le cuenta a mis padres?! ¡No quiero que piensen que soy una puta como Kenny! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con estar loco!

Sintió la mano de Thomas posarse en su hombro, volteándole para encararlo. Le encantaban sus ojos, ese azul violáceo jamás lo había visto en otra persona.

– Respira, Tweekers, respira – lo calmó, acariciándole la espalda –. Él está al 'Chupavergas' otro lado de la cafetería. Si no lo gritas no debería 'Puta' escucharlo.

Giró la cabeza un par de veces, para finalmente caer rendido sobre su propio cuerpo. Necesitaba otro café. Sus ojos se movían de lado a lado, saltando por entre los rostros de sus compañeros.

Se sentía aturdido, tanto como cada vez que golpeaba la realidad.

– ¡Pero…! – se sujetó la tela de la camisa con ambas manos, casi rajando los botones de ella. Demasiada presión.

– No hay micrófonos bajo la mesa, Tweek, ni en ningún lugar de la escuela – la suave voz de Butters le sacó un suspiro de alivio, aun cuando no podía sentirse seguro del todo.

Se volvió sobre sí mismo, buscando a Craig Tucker con la mirada. Su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de reprimendas y sirenas de alerta, creando una sinfonía estridente y desafinada. Cada vez que pensaba en él su cerebro hacía corto circuito, mientras todo a su alrededor centellaba en negro, rojo y amarillo. El peligro comenzaba a olerse en el aire entonces, presentándose con esencia a llantas y cabello quemado. Era tan intoxicante.

No había nada que desease más en el mundo que su amor… No había nada de él que Kyle Broflovski no le hubiese arrebatado.

Dando un sonido imperceptible, uno de los botones de su camisa rodó por el suelo hasta el otro lado de la sala, escondiéndose bajo los pies de algún incauto.

Una infancia de esfuerzo y de amor obsesivos no son, ni cercanamente, lo que debería esperar a un chico como él; pero así había sido su vida. El amor que sentía por el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo era algo que no podía negarse ni a él ni a ninguno de sus compañeros. Tantas tarde siguiéndolo a casa, buscando sus ojos entre la multitud, esperando tener una oportunidad que no dejaba de escurrírsele entre los dedos. Muchas veces se cuestionó la razón por la cual jamás fue capaz de gritarle todo lo que le punzaba en el alma, aunque, muy en el fondo, entendía que se debía a su completa cobardía.

Rehuyó a todo, pensando que quizá así curaría las heridas de su corazón encafeinado, más lo único que consiguió fue un dolor peor al anterior. Kyle se quedó con sus deseos, sus expectativas y sus sueños, dejando nada más que un cuerpo carente de vida. La presión desbordó los endebles límites de su cordura, y cuando por fin logró recuperarse a sí mismo, se encontró desnudo en la cama de Thomas Foster, su mejor amigo desde que Craig los abandonó. No supo ni cuándo ni cómo, ni el dónde ni el porqué, pero al final del día entre ellos ya había algo más.

La amistad con derechos tiene sus ventajas.

Pasaban las tardes sin padres juntos, espantando los malos recuerdos a punta de pistola. Olvidando que Craig Tucker estaba más allá de su alcance. Vivían mendigando consuelo, como queriendo que el mundo cargara con la pena de sus existencias. Tweek deseaba tener lo que amaba, Thomas rezaba por jamás despertar de ese sueño.

Las mentiras jamás fueron realmente su estilo, aunque decidió simplemente perdonárselo todo y destrozarse más de lo que ya estaba. Mentir sobre su amor por Craig para poder seguir estando a su lado, siendo nada más que otro amigo. De cuando en cuando Thomas se arrepentía de sus maquinaciones, algo que dejaba de pesar cuando rememoraba todo lo suyo que Tweek podía ser. Dolía que para él sólo fuese sexo y consuelo. Felizmente, Foster aún podía fantasear con algo más.

Tener sexo y hacer el amor jamás fueron la misma cosa.

– ¡Tienen que haber! – afirmó Tweek, percatándose de la falta de uno de sus botones ¿Dónde habría ido a parar? –. ¡El gobierno nos 'ngh' espía, deberían saberlo! ¡Ack! ¡Seguramente los han escondido muy bien! – hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras buscaba los dichoso micrófonos con los ojos –. ¡Yo sé que nos están escuchando!

Thomas sonrió ligeramente. Los delirios persecutorios de Tweek le parecían verdaderamente adorables.

– Volviendo a lo otro – acotó Bradley –. De verdad me hacía ilusión ver la película hoy; todo eso de la jirafa jupiteriana infiltrada en la CIA no sonaba tan mal… ¿Mañana entonces?

– Si quieres yo puedo ir contigo, Brad. También tengo ganas de ver la película – una pequeña sonrisa surcó la faz del aludido. Butters, siempre tan lindo –. Luego podemos ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos, hace poco mis padres me compraron el último que salió de _Hello Kitty_.

– ¿En serio? Hace mucho que tengo ganas de jugarlo, pero no he conseguido el dinero para comprarlo. No sabes…

De ahí en adelante la conversación comenzó a ponerse muy… afeminada. Ambos chicos hablaban de lo maravillosas y divertidas que eran las ediciones de los juegos de la gata sin boca, para continuar con la línea de ropa masculina y demás chucherías del estilo. Tweek y Thomas los observaban como si hablasen pársel u orco, cuestionándose seriamente qué le veían a esos juegos que fuese más interesante que _Minecraft_, _World of warcraft_ o _Assassins creed_. De una u otra forma, a Bradley jamás le interesó realmente nada que tuviese que ver con _Hello Kitty_, pero si sabía tanto de ella era porque Butters la adoraba. Compró algunos de sus juegos y otras cosas sólo para tener un tema de conversación con él, algo que nunca obtendría de otro chico de su edad.

Eran pequeños pasos para demostrarle, sutilmente, lo mucho que lo amaba.

Le parecía verdaderamente ridículo seguir enamorado de él después de tantos años; pero, y por más que lo intentó, jamás fue capaz de arrancarse totalmente a Stotch de la cabeza. Había algo en él, en su inocencia, en sus sonrisas sinceras, que lo hacía ver arcoíris y sentir mariposas. Se pasó años tratando de olvidarlo, y sólo un par de días en volver a caer rendido a sus pies.

Volvió a llevarse las uñas a la boca, sintiéndose tan nervioso como al principio. Miró a Thomas sin demasiado disimulo. Estaba completamente consciente de que él sufría de la misma forma. No había nada peor, en esa vida ni en ninguna, que estar enamorado de alguien que jamás les correspondería, mientras éstos se pasaba los días mendigando el amor de quien no se los daría; pero así era la vida, sus vidas.

**.**

**Emmm…Hola, mucho gusto, soy Eir Morgan y soy nueva aquí. Todo esto me tiene un poco nerviosa (Too much pressure?) así que no estoy segura de por dónde empezar ni qué debería decir.**  
**Sé que el prólogo puede resultar un poco raro, pero siendo un pequeño resumen de cómo viven los personajes principales y un esbozo de su relación entre ellos, no hay demasiado que entender. Pensé que sería buena idea inventarles apellidos a Thomas y Bradley; todos son rubios en el grupo y era buena opción para tener otra manera de referirme a ellos.**  
**Ojala les haya gustado. Se aceptan críticas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: His secret, her secret, Their secret.

– Entonces ¿De verdad te acuestas con él?

Thomas carraspeó. Frente a él, Bárbara "Bebe" Stevens lo observaba de forma recriminatoria, casi devorándolo con los ojos. Colocó uno de sus brazos bajo sus pechos, mientras delineaba suavemente los rizos de su cabello con los dedos, tratando de darse una imagen más casual y piadosa. Siendo su mejor amiga desde que ambos cursaban clases particulares de danza, ella realmente esperaba que Thomas no le ocultase secretos ni alguna otra cosa de importancia. Dio lo mejor de sí para ganarse su confianza y, actualmente, se sentía orgullosa de poder llamarlo su _BFF_, lo cual volvía más doloroso el hecho de que no le hubiese comentado ni insinuado lo que ocurría.

– ¿No vas a defenderte?

La chica relajó el gesto, tomando asiento a su lado en la cama. El cuarto de Thomas seguía apestando a café _expresso_ incluso cuando Tweek no se encontraba allí.

Le levantó el rosto usando la punta de sus uñas barnizadas en rosa, con el fantasma del desengaño todavía rondándole en la cabeza. Si ella le confió todos sus secretos ¿Por qué Thomas no hacía lo mismo?

– ¿No me dirás nada?

Foster apartó el rostro en el acto, antes de sentir las manos de Bebe aferrarse a sus mejillas, volteándole la cabeza. Su semblante crítico flaqueó en pos de ese instinto maternal que le guardaba, y Thomas supo que, más que enojada, Stevens se hallaba sinceramente preocupada por él.

– No tuve 'Puta bastarda 'tiempo de decírtelo – mentir fue lo único que pudo hacer –. Ya sabes, hay que 'Coño' guardar las apariencias.

Bebe abrió los ojos de par en par, percibiendo la puñalada escondida en aquellas dicciones. Hace un par de años podría haber jurado que su popularidad era lo único realmente relevante en su vida, sin embargo, Thomas le enseñó que la superficialidad y el narcisismo sólo la conducirían a su propia destrucción. De un momento al otro se encontró sumida en un mundo frívolo y despiadado, colmado de relaciones disfuncionales y utilitaristas, cabalmente opuesto a la realidad que ahora se alzaba frente a sus pasos. Foster la arrebató de ese escenario y la introdujo a una amistad sincera, la primera en toda su miserable vida, esa misma que llevaban en secreto para no perjudicarla.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver – la chica cruzó los brazos nuevamente, suspirando de forma apagada –. Puedes hablarme de lo que sea cuando sea, por lo menos llamarme o textearme. No vivimos lejos y tomamos clases de baile juntos, siempre podemos vernos fuera de la escuela, si eso es lo que te molesta.

Se acomodó los rizos tras los hombros antes de inclinarse ligeramente hacia él y abrazarlo. Quizá no se notaba en su voz ni en su rostro, pero Bebe sabía mejor que nadie que Thomas no estaba pasándola bien. Tantos años llorando y sufriendo por sus condiciones de vida le ayudaron a perfeccionar el arte del disfraz emocional. Foster parecía fuerte, la mamá gallina de sus amigos, aun cuando en el fondo era el más sensible y delicado de ellos. Su corazón era tan blando como el algodón… Y estaba tan seco como el mismísimo desierto.

Stevens no esperó lágrimas ni sollozos, tampoco correspondencia ni reproches. No esperó nada distinto a la comprensión de su mensaje: que estaba ahí y que siempre lo estaría.

Movió la cabeza un poco, apoyando su barbilla entre los rebeldes cabellos rubios cenizos. Con las manos acariciándole la espalda y los ojos perdidos en la cama, se permitió darle lo que tanto necesitaba.

Dieciséis años y seguía siendo un niño… Dieciséis años y todavía no se apresuraba en crecer como el resto. Thomas era demasiado inocente como para comprender plenamente lo que hacía, como para notar que estaba destrozando lentamente su corazón de adentro hacia fuera. En Tweek sólo existía una maravillosa ilusión de amor perfecto e idealista, un sueño que acabaría desvaneciéndose tarde o temprano. No lo amaba, nunca lo haría; pero Thomas aún creía en los milagros.

Las manos de Foster se aferraron débilmente a la lana rojiza de su suéter, y Bebe no pudo más que sonreír con melancolía.

El chico era tan inocente que hasta había olvidado quitar la llave de emergencia que su madre enterró a un lado del buzón del correo, y Stevens fue lo suficientemente imprudente como para hacer una visita sorpresa. Jamás hubiese imaginado, ese día ni ninguno, que Thomas estaría enredado en semejante locura. Ese no era el niño que ella conocía. El enamoramiento y las hormonas lo trastornaron, obligándolo a perseguir la parte romántica del asunto. Lo vio detenerse en el camino en ocasiones, con la venda que le cubría los ojos a la altura del cuello; lo vio abatido por el peso de sus propios deseos, antes de quitarse la tela del cuello y volver a colocarla sobre sus ojos, apretando el nudo con más fuerza; lo vio lanzarse al mismo abismo varias veces, y ella jamás pudo hacer algo para detenerlo. Sus anhelos eran tan inocentes y su amor tan inmaduro, que ese tino que le conocía desde hace tiempo ya no tenía cabida en su mente cuando Tweek estaba cerca.

– No es lo correcto – murmuró Bebe –. Deberías saberlo.

– ¿Es así como te sientes siempre? – la chica titubeó por un par de segundos, mientras Thomas acunaba la cabeza sobre sus pechos, abrazándola débilmente por la espalda.

– No… Es mucho peor – le acarició el cabello con una de sus manos entonces, suspirando –. Tú puedes tener a Tweek aunque sea un poco, yo no puedo tener a Wendy de ninguna manera.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, sintiéndose herida por sus propias palabras. Por su puesto que jamás podría tenerla, mucho menos cuando Wendy y Stan habían madurado lo suficiente para mantener una relación estable. Sería realmente hipócrita de su parte decir que se alegraba por ella, que su felicidad importaba más que el resto. En el fondo, era lo suficientemente egoísta como para pensar que Testaburger estaría mejor a su lado, incluso cuando lo supiese una completa falsedad. Ella era tan feliz con Stan, estaban tan juntos, eran tan perfectos, que al sólo conmemorarlo las náuseas se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Deseaba separarlos, hacer que se odiasen con todo el corazón; pero luego se arrepentía, maldiciéndose por aquellos barbáricos pensamientos.

La gente predica que cuando realmente amas a alguien debes dejarlo ir; pero ella sabía que eso era una estupidez… Una estupidez que Thomas debería respetar.

Ese pobre y desgraciado chico.

Se separó de él y le sonrió ampliamente, en un intento de despejar su cabeza. No lo entendía; pero cada vez que observaba esos orbes azul violáceo, su interior se apaciguaba.

Le costaba comprender la razón por la cual Thomas y sus amigos acabaron siendo rechazados en la escuela. Eran buenos chicos, talentosos y con sentimientos puros a pesar de todo. Nunca habló demasiado con Butters o Tweek, incluso conociéndolos desde toda la vida; pero no necesitaba de ello para intuir que eran mejores personas que el resto de la escuela, una bola de hipócritas y superficiales conformistas discriminadores – tal cual pregonaban los góticos de la secundaria.

Más de una vez consideró dejar de lado a sus amigas, esas chicas vacías con sueños de belleza eterna y dinero fácil, para unirse al grupo de Foster y Daniels – a quién también consideraba un buen amigo. Pero entonces Thomas la detenía, pidiéndole que no sacrificara lo que poseía a cambio de una vida de discriminación y aislamiento, no cuando desconocía esa desesperación desde la cuna… Ese mundo no le correspondía.

Aun así, Bebe consiguió suponer seriamente que su lugar estaba con ellos, siendo una loca más. Sin miedos, sin restricciones, sin parámetros, un lugar donde podría ser aceptada tal cual era. Pasar las tardes del viernes en casa de Thomas, jugando videojuegos de _Hello Kitty_ o un MMORPG hasta el amanecer, pintando con los dedos como a Tweek tanto le gustaba, practicando claqué con Butters y Thomas o, simplemente, escuchando a Bradley cantar cualquier cosa que le franquease la cabeza. Reír de fantasías paranoicas y planes de conspiración absurdos, también de indirectas acerca de una homosexualidad admitida. Disfrutar de la libertad de ser, sin recibir burlas abiertas ni acoso físico – cortesía del respeto general a Tweek y sus clases de boxeo. Gritarle al mundo que amaba a Wendy Testaburger, y que estaba orgullosa y feliz de ser lesbiana.

La ilusión destelló raudamente en el verde de sus ojos, mientras la sinceridad de sus emociones se dibujaba a modo de sonrisa en su rostro. Thomas la observó dubitativo, cuestionándose las posibles razones de semejante cambio de ánimo. Las mujeres y sus líos sentimentales.

– ¿No estás 'Marica' enojada? – la pregunta brotó apenas de sus labios, temerosa y abrumada.

– Nunca estuve enojada – la chica suavizó sus facciones, con los brazos aún cruzados bajo el pecho –, pero sí muy decepcionada. Deberías habérmelo dicho antes, es más fácil guardar los secretos entre dos.

– Dirás: 'Verga' Entre cinco.

– Espera ¿Qué? – ella abrió grande los ojos, antes de curvar su boca en un puchero –. ¡Eres de lo peor!

Lo empujó a la cama con ambas manos, haciéndole cosquillas en son de venganza. Siendo Thomas de risa tan fácil como lo conocía, Bebe simplemente adoraba caerle en ataques de cosquillas cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Disfrutaba verlo tratando de defenderse, moviendo los pies y los brazos en espasmos involuntarios, mientras hacía gestos de estar ahogándose entre carcajadas. ¿Podría existir algo más adorable en ese mundo?

Se detuvo luego de algunos segundos, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Ni siquiera ella misma dimensionaba la profundidad del cariño que le profesaba.

– Desde ahora en adelante me contarás todo lo que pase con Tweek ¿Sí? – Foster tomó una bocanada de aire para contestarle, mas ella lo calló con el índice sobre los labios –. A no ser que quieras que Bradley y Butters se enteren "accidentalmente" de que eres cosquilloso.

El chico le sonrió con sinceridad, riendo despacio. Le encantaba cuando hacía eso, contestarle que sí con una tierna sonrisa.

Si tan sólo Thomas fuese mujer.

**.**

Dejó el tenedor sobre la blanca cubierta enchapada de la mesa del comedor de los Stotch.

Tras salir del cine, y luego de pasar por unos helados, Butters condujo a Bradley hasta su casa. Tal como se lo prometió al salir de la escuela, mataron la tarde jugando desde _Hello Kitty_ hasta _Little big planet_, para, finalmente, cenar junto a los padres de Leopold. Daniels intentó rechazar la oferta amablemente; pero Stephen, el padre de Butters, prácticamente lo obligó a tomar asiento en la mesa. Le llenaron el plato de _Poke_, una comida tradicional Hawaiana, y Bradley no pudo hacer más que aceptarlo, ignorando completamente el hecho de que las algas le sabían a mierda. Con un poco de suerte, no vomitaría.

– Y dime, Bradley – habló Stephen, rompiendo el hielo –. ¿Cómo has estado de tu brazo?

Alzó el tenedor de vuelta, con la mano izquierda.

– Muy bien, señor. Van a quitarme el yeso la próxima semana si no me equivoco. Muchísimas gracias por preguntar.

– Esa es una maravillosa noticia, cielito – Linda le sonrió con cariño, casi tanto como el que su madre le tenía en vida –. Sin tu guitarra todos los domingos en la mañana, la iglesia está demasiado callada.

– Supongo que sí. Sí lo está.

Bajó los ojos al plato, un tanto avergonzado por el halago. Cantar y tocar en la iglesia era una de esas cosas que hacía más por hábito que por deseo, semejante a peinarse el cabello luego de bañarse - aun cuando los rizos se le desarmasen y su cabeza se tornara la réplica perfecta del _jewfro_ de Kyle. En su infancia, los consejeros del campamento New Grace pensaron que sería una buena manera de distraerlo, aprovechando sus dedos largos y la textura aterciopelada de su voz, especialmente cuando ésta no era empañada por sus uñas. Una vez integrado al coro, la costumbre permaneció fuertemente arraigada a su rutina. Se le antojaba a repetir versículos de la Biblia, lo relajaba y lo hacía sentir menos… abominable.

La gente que asistía a misa los domingos por la mañana solía elogiarlo por su talento, y sus padres estaban siempre ahí para jactarse de ello, fingiendo orgullo de algo que detestaban. En casa le prohibieron cantar, tocar cualquier tipo de instrumento e, incluso, escuchar música no religiosa, por lo cual Bradley acostumbraba a socorrer sus ansias melódicas en las juntas semanales de viernes en casa de Thomas, ahí donde estaban escondidos la guitarra eléctrica y el amplificador que sus amigos le obsequiaron para su decimosexto cumpleaños – obras del diablo, según su padre. De ahí en adelante su límite era el cielo. Pasaba del rap a las baladas y del pop al _country_. Practicaba algunas canciones que Thomas deseaba bailar o componía sencillos cortos y humorísticos sólo para molestar al grupo, incluyéndose.

Sus amigos comentaban que la suya era una voz maravillosa, con bajos escalofriantes y altos que se deshacían en el aire; mas él prefería obviar las opiniones y permanecer sintiéndose inferior al resto. "No hagan nada por rivalidad o vanagloria. Que cada uno tenga la humildad de creer que los otros son mejores que él mismo" Filipenses 2: 3… Así lo resumía.

Quizá por eso los padres de Butters lo aceptaban, en secreto, como el único pretendiente masculino digno de su hijo, y con quien deseaban que pasase el resto de su vida. Si no podían controlar su "bicuriosidad", al menos esperaban elegir al afortunado o influir generosamente en la decisión final. En Bradley veían un gran chico, respetuoso y de buenas intenciones, alguien que lo daría todo por Leopold. Humilde y honrado; pero con la cabeza llena de ideas equivocadas y destructivas acerca de sí mismo. Carecía de autoestima, desconocía el amor propio. Inseguro, de tendencias depresivas y suicidas, sin embargo, los señores Stotch continuaban sabiéndolo el indicado. Un poco de amor y un par de palabras afectuosas cada tanto, eso era lo que Bradley necesitaba para contemplarse con otros ojos. En cuanto lo lograse, quizá, y sólo quizá, Butters se fijaría de la forma esperada en él.

Recogió una pequeña porción del platillo con el tenedor, preguntándose si su estómago lograría soportarlo. La mitad de su cena restante casi lo observaba con sarcasmo, como queriéndose burlar de él, y eso realmente le hizo considerar la probabilidad de que la psicosis anfetamínica de Tweek se volviese contagiosa con los años. Era eso o el heladero también había optado por comprarles metanfetamina a los laboratorista del garaje de Kenny… En cualquier caso "Dijo Dios: «Haya alucinaciones», y hubo alucinaciones." Génesis 1: 3… o algo así.

– ¿Pasa algo, cielito? – Linda le preguntó con delicadeza, inclinándose hacia él como si quisiese comprobarle la temperatura. Bradley sonrió –. ¿No te gusta la cena?

– No, no es eso – dijo –. Es sólo que Butters y yo compramos helado antes de venir y no tengo demasiada hambre ahora. En serio, la cena está deliciosa, ojalá mi madrastra cocinara así de bien.

La mirada de Linda cambió de preocupada a contenta en una fracción de segundo, convencida por las bonitas palabras. Una mentirilla blanca no agravaría su condena en el infierno ¿No? E, incluso haciéndolo, sus papilas gustativas ya sufrían lo suficiente con la hostia todos los domingos.

Butters no supo si reírse por su sonrisa nerviosa o si enojarse ligeramente con él por su falta de educación. Bradley podía ser muy exquisito respecto a ciertos temas, entre ellos la comida. Por eso estaba tan delgado, las cosas que disfrutaba comer podrían, fácilmente, ser contadas con los dedos de una mano. En su hogar acostumbraba a comer porciones del tamaño de un platillo de té, y en la escuela se terminaba lo que Tweek y Thomas dejaban del almuerzo. Si Bradley no moría como parte del suicidio masivo de alguna secta religiosa, indudablemente moriría de inanición. Aunque la delgadez le sentaba, había que admitirlo. Le recordaba a una súper modelo… pero con pene.

Se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes pedir los permisos correspondientes, y emprendió camino a su habitación junto con Daniels. Los mandos de la _X-box One_ estaban sobre la cama, frente a la pantalla en pausa de su partida de _Plants vs. Zombies_. Sinceramente, Bradley hubiese preferido una ronda de _Call of duty_, aprovechando que Tweek no estaba ahí – el chico temblaba cual vibrador recién comprado, pero jamás fallaba un _headshot_, JAMÁS –, lástima que Butters lo detestaba. Demasiada violencia, según él.

Sentados como estaban antes de la cena, Butters reanudó la partida, antes de volver a interrumpirla. La alegre musiquita de la apertura del anime de _Hello Kitty_ salió desde su bolsillo, llenando la estancia.

– ¿Me permites? – Inquirió, mostrando el pequeño móvil, adornado a juego con el tono de llamada.

– Sí, sí, claro. Te espero.

Butters se encerró en su baño personal, mientras Bradley se dedicaba a mirar en todas direcciones, sin saber qué hacer. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la jaula plástica a un lado del escritorio, donde Butters tenía a sus dos hámsteres: Caos y Marjorine. Eran un par de bolas de pelo blancas con manchones castaños, mucho más parecidas a ratas de lo que Bradley desearía. Hacia un par de días, Leopold le comentó que Marjorine estaba preñada y le ofreció regalarle a una de las crías, a lo que Daniels declinó sin pensarlo. Odiaba a los roedores o cualquier cosa que pareciese un ratón; lo único que le gustaba eran los gatos, porque era alérgico a los perros. De todas formas, sus padres tampoco le permitían tener mascotas, así que ni gustándole podría permitírselo. Fuese como fuere, la noticia lo emocionaba, pues le encantaban los bebés en general. Muchas veces imaginó la posibilidad de tener uno propio y formar una hermosa familia con Butters; pero, en un momento, se golpeaba de frente con la dura realidad: Stotch no lo amaba, tampoco lo haría, y ni aun así podrían concebir hijos.

¿Por qué todo le salía tan mal?

Un dolor punzante en la punta de uno de sus dedos lo trajo de vuelta al mundo, percatándose de que había metido su mano a la jaula y Caos lo mordió. Movió un poco la cabeza, encontrando sus ojos con el reloj de pared. Diez minutos perdido en sus pensamientos. Dirigió la mirada hacia la cama, cayendo en cuenta de que Leopold aún no salía del baño.

– Butters – llamó, frente a la puerta –. ¿Ya acabaste?

No hubo respuesta.

– ¿Butters? – volvió a nombrar, esta vez preocupado –. ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

Nada.

Colocó el oído contra la madera, al tiempo que daba leves golpecitos, esperando recibir algún tipo de contestación. Sintió pasos acercándose del otro lado y, finalmente, el sonido del pomo al abrirse. Retrocedió sobre sus pies para dejarlo salir, sin intuir la visión que le deparaba. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en las lágrimas que escurrían por su rostro, buscándole una explicación lógica a la situación.

– Butters…

– Kenny me dejó… – un sollozo ahogado murió en su garganta, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga del suéter.

– Oh, vamos, no es tan malo – acercándose despacio, Bradley rodeó su cuerpo en un abrazo –. Dale un par de días, tú sabes que siempre regresa.

– No. No lo entiendes, Bradley – rompió el abrazo en un movimiento, enfrentando sus ojos como nunca antes. Algo en él acababa de destruirse –. Kenny me dejó para siempre.

Las palabras resonaron fuerte en su cabeza.

**.**

**Tan!**

**No estoy del todo conforme con esto, pero no pude hacer mucho más.**

**No sé si Bebe les agradará, pero a mi vista es un buen personajes, y es una lástima no verla en muchos fics. Pensé que darle un papel importante en este relato estaría bien y, aunque parezca lo contrario, entre ella y Thomas sólo hay amistas. No es que sea **_**Friendzone**_**, es más como un "**_**If you were a woman/man, we would be togheter zone**_**" o algo así.**

**Espero no haberme ido en detalles demasiado insignificantes (Tipo Thomas es un inmaduro y Bradley le tiene alergia a los perros), pero siempre he pensado que esas pequeñas menciones les dan a los personajes un "toque especial".**

**Con respecto a lo de sus "talentos", quise darles algo en lo que fuesen buenos y sirviese como una forma de canalizar sus problemas. Para Tweek el dibujo porque siempre se me ha figurado que tiene una gran imaginación, sin contar que es algo que puede hacer en silencio y privado, sin presiones; Para Thomas el baile por el nombre clave que usa en la serie (Tango); Y canto y guitarra para Bradley porque es muy común en las iglesias, además de que me gusta mucho su voz en inglés. Butters conservará todo lo de la serie.**

**Próxima actualización: Craig and those guys y The boys (Stan's gang) + Wendy.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas. **


End file.
